character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna Kureha (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl (Pre-awakening)= |-|Magical Girl (Post-awakening)= |-|Casual Clothes= Summary Yuna Kureha (紅晴 結莱) is one of the main characters of the second arc of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. After Yuna witnessed her senpai turning into a witch, she decided to spread the truth about the relation between magical girls and witches to the magical girls of Futatsugi, making whole magical girls in the city go upset. The scarcity of witches in the city (caused by Magius's work in Kamihama) has led to conflicts over "food source", grief seeds. There are three magical girls' factions in Futatsugi City: Torayacho (led by Yuna Kureha), Ryugasaki (led by Juri Oba) and Hebinomiya (led by Ao Kasane). The first two factions are in a state of cold war, while Hebinomiya is an assassine faction whose members already belong to other factions like Torayacho or Ryugasaki, hiding their true goal. Hebinomiya's goal is to take down both Torayacho and Ryugasaki when the war happens between them. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Yuna Kureha Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical girl, Torayacho's leader, Demon, Eldest daughter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Oni Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Rage Power (Her horn is the rage and anger Yuna feels towards Kamihama and will not fade until the city is gone), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Yuna should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Weapon Creation (A spiked club Kanabo), Weapon Mastery, Vector Manipulation (Yuna's ability is Target Redirection 対象変更. She used it to link Juri to a tire in the playground and destroyed the tire to inflict damage on Juri), Damage Amplification w/ her "Crimson Resolve" Memoria, Damage Reduction w/ her "Overlapping Strategies" and "The One and Only Contradiction" Memoriae, Statistics Reduction Attack w/ her "Overlapping Strategies" Memoria, Pressure Point Strikes Hit w/ her "The One and Only Contradiction" Memoria, Illusion Creation (Can use magic stones to create virtual illusions), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Magic Detection (Can use magic stones to interrupt the ability to sense magic power), Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Yuna is one of the strongest magical girls of Futatsugi and is comparable to Juri in power. After her awakening, she became so powerful that Juri wasn't a good match for her anymore. Easily defeated Felicia, stalemated Yachiyo and one-shotted Mannenzakura Rumor. Should be stronger than Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika, who are able to create barriers containing starry skies) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as Momoko, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to Earth in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Hikaru) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Juri, whom is comparable to her in power and is one of the strongest magical girls of Futatsugi) Stamina: Very High (Was able to fight Juri for a long time without purifying her soul gem) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters w/ Target Redirection Standard Equipment: A spiked club (Kanabo) Intelligence: Gifted (Sent Hikaru to infiltrate Ryugasaki, learn about the secret organization Hebinomiya, and become a trump card to end the war among the three factions: Torayacho, Ryugasaki and Hebinomiya. Was able to make a plan to distract Juri and her team with magic stones, using "shelling" into Ryugasaki ranks, causing the enemy to panic and be forced to disperse) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. After learning the truth about Kamihama's purification system, she had a mental breakdown and was about to kill anyone standing in her way. Even if she was calmed down by Hikaru, her grudge against Kamihama didn't disappear and she wanted to kill all the Kamihama magical girls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: yunamemo1.png|"Crimson Resolve" Memoria. yunamemo2.png|"Overlapping Strategies" Memoria. yunamemo3.png|"The One and Only Contradiction" Memoria. *'Magical Girl Physiology:' The physiology of a magical girl, who have formed a contract with a messenger of magic, and in exchange gained the power of magic. Magical girls are charged with the task of combating witches, beings born from negative emotions and who spread despair and sadness to the world. Unlike witches, magical girls bring hope to the world by destroying witches. When a girl accepts to make a contract with a messenger of magic, her soul is materialized and become a soul gem, the source of a magical girl's power. If a soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from a magical girl's body, she dies. However, in the second case, the magical girl can come back to life if the soul gem is brought near her again. Every time a magical girl uses her magical powers, her soul gem becomes "tainted". The only way to rid the soul gem of its "taint" is to use a grief seed, achievable by defeating a witch. *'Target Redirection (対象変更):' Yuna's special ability which allows her to link a living being with an object. If the object takes damage or is destroyed, the living being takes the same amount of damage. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. There are two different kinds of Memoriae: Active Memoriae and Passive Memoriae. Each magical girl can use different kinds of Memoriae, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'Crimson Resolve:' Allows Yuna to increase the damage inflicted by her blast discs and charge discs. **'Overlapping Strategies:' Allows Yuna to decrease enemy's attack and their damage on attacks. **'The One and Only Contradiction:' Gives Yuna a chance to deal a critical hit and allows her to decrease the damage from incoming attacks. Gallery yunapic1.jpg|Yuna's horn is the rage and anger Yuna feels towards Kamihama and will not fade until the city is gone. yunapic2.jpg|Hikaru reveals that she works for Yuna. yunapic3.jpg|Yuna's alliance with Juri and Ao against Kamihama. yunavs.jpg|Yuna kills a White Feather. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4